Festive Spirit
by horsefly
Summary: Just a little holiday story. I caved, ok?. Rose is feeling the festive spirit of the season. Eggnog, cookies...what else? 10xRose
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who – not even on Christmas!**

**Set during season two. No major spoilers.**

**A/N: So, I was in the Christmas spirit. For anyone who's reading 'Oh, Dusy Rose' don't kill me – I just needed a holiday diversion! **

* * *

Rose was in a rather festive spirit. Since it was Christmas Eve, the Doctor had finally given in and let her visit her mother. It was rather nice actually, everyone all together for the holidays. Well, to be truthful, she hadn't seen the Doctor much since they'd arrived (tinkering in the TARDIS no doubt). He'd been acting rather odd lately. Rose laughed. Was it odd that the ood reminded her of, well, anything odd?

"Rose?" Jackie called.

"Yeah, Mum?

"I'll be gone for a bit. I'm off to the shop to get some more eggnog. You know how busy it is on Christmas Eve! D'ya need anything while I'm there?"

"Nah, don't think so."

"Alright then. We'll probably have something to eat when I get back, so don't snack!" Jackie managed before she left the room.

Rose rolled her eyes to the heavens above. "I _won't_ Mum!"

She sighed in relief when she heard the door slam. Finally! She wasn't a child! For Heaven's sake, she'd been traveling all over the unive--ooh, Christmas cookies! Oh God, they were chocolate. One couldn't hurt! Besides, her mother wouldn't have left them out if she didn't want anyone to eat them. Having made up her mind, she snatched for a cookie. She had just taken a wonderful, chocolate-y bite when she felt as if someone was watching her. She dropped the cookie – fast.

"This isn't what it looks like Mum!" Rose managed. She turned around to find…the Doctor?

"Oh, Doctor. I thought you were my Mum!"

"I don't know whether I should be frightened at that, horrified, or just disgusted," He said.

"You know very well what I meant. Besides, my mum's not _that_ bad."

"If you say so. You haven't been kissed or.." He shuddered at the thought of their first meeting "..worse by her."

"True. So how long've you been standing there? I'd wondered where you'd gotten off to."

"Eh, not long. I've been here and there," He distractedly answered.

There! There it was again. He was _definitely_ acting ood…er…odd!

As a matter of fact, he was staring at her. Still staring, with a strange glazed over look.

Before she knew what was happening, he had her tightly wrapped in his arms. With his gaze still locked with hers, he kissed her.

"Wha??" Heart still pounding, Rose managed to squeak something out.

"Oh, just wanted to uphold a holiday tradition," He declared pointing to the mistletoe overhead."

The Doctor quickly disappeared.

As surprised as Rose was, there was one thing that was still puzzling her.

Where had that mistletoe come from?

-Fin.-

* * *

**What did ya think? I'm American so I call cookies 'cookies.' Do you call them 'biscuits' in the UK? Anyway, biscuits, cookies, whatever. You know what I mean! Give this poor American a break! If any British fans (or anyone who's knowledgeable in the area) notice any glaring 'Americanisms' let me know. **

Hope everyone one has a merry Christmas and happy holidays all around! Leave me a review – It'll make _my_ holidays happy!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I decided to write the 'situation' from the Doctor's POV. Hope everyone likes it! Thanks to all my reviewers from the last chapter! I'll probably leave cookies 'cookies.' To me, 'Christmas biscuits' just doesn't have the same ring as 'Christmas cookies.' Let's just say Rose and family have been watching a _lot_ of American televison – lol. **

* * *

He thought he'd made a safe choice bringing Rose for visit with Jackie. Because, to be honest, lately he felt as though he couldn't trust himself around her. His mind would settle on her and then he would find himself stealing long glances at her and then… No, this wasn't good. The Doctor sighed in frustration. He was_ trying_ to fix the TARDIS but he kept burning his hand. Which _may_ have been due to the fact that his mind kept wandering back to Rose. No, that wasn't distracting at all! Not in the least bit! 

It's only, Rose was so-"Ow!" He bellowed. No, this just wouldn't do. He'd just go for a short…well, long…walk to clear his head.

With that in mind, he grabbed his coat and was out the door before he could think about _her_ anymore. Of course, he just _had_ to park right next to her flat. Argh! Could he not walk TWO STEPS without thinking about her?? Maybe he'd just take a quick trip in the TARDIS instead of a walk. On the other hand, Rose would be royally ticked if she found out he'd left without her. He cringed remembering the last time that had happened. Well, maybe he'd let her know that he had to go…pick up some supplies for the TARDIS! That would work!

With a spring in his step he hopped up the stairs – he was rather good at hopping. Just as he was about to go in, Jackie came out.

"I'm off to get some eggnog Doctor. See that you don't eat all my Christmas cookies," Jackie instructed, "and leave the marmalade _alone_!"

Before he could get a word in edgewise she was down the steps. Hmph, he wouldn't eat her Christmas cookies if they bit him in the face! Now, cookies dipped _in_ marmalade…

As soon as the door closed behind him the Doctor had a dreadful thought. He was alone – _with_ Rose. Maybe he could leave before she saw him. Unfortunately, as he turned to leave he caught a glimpse of Rose. Like a fly drawn to honey, (beautiful, golden honey he might add) he walked over to her. Ah, Rose. His thoughts turned to her as continued to gaze in her direction. Even the messy crumbs of the cookie she was eating looked attractive on her. No! He mustn't. Think. That.

"This isn't what it looks like Mum!" Rose stuttered before turning around. "Oh, Doctor. I thought you were my Mum!" She stated in relief.

Great. He couldn't keep his mind off her and she thought he was _her mother_! Jackie!

"I don't know whether I should be frightened at that, horrified, or just disgusted," the Doctor remarked.

"You know very well what I meant. Besides, my mum's not _that_ bad."

"If you say so. You haven't been kissed or.." he shuddered at the thought of their first meeting "..worse by her."

"True. So how long have you been standing there? I'd wondered where you'd gotten off to."

_Greeeaaat_. Now what was he supposed to say? Not the truth obviously! I've been here for awhile staring out you. Oh, and I've been wandering around aimlessly trying to get you off my mind. No, that _definitely_ wouldn't work. He'd be vague. Vague is good.

"Eh, not long. I've been here and there," He distractedly answered.

He gave a quick glance in her direction to see if she'd bought it. BAD IDEA! Now he couldn't _stop_ staring at her – his Rose. He swallowed nervously. She didn't have any power over him! She was simple human girl. Yet, nothing about Rose was simple. She was so caring, had such a strong sense of justice, could get herself out of a jam… His mind was so full of thoughts of Rose, that his mind, to put it simply, just went into overload. He _needed_ to feel her arms around his. So be it. He marched across the room and enclosed her in a tight embrace. But he didn't, couldn't, stop there. Her eyes were locked with his – piercing right through him. He kissed her quickly. Longingly, for he knew he couldn't do it again. He broke apart from her.

"Wha??" A confused Rose squeaked out.

He had to think of something – _fast_. He wildly looked around the room for an excuse – _anything_! Ah-ha! Mistletoe! He silently thanked whoever put it there.

"Oh, just wanted to uphold a holiday tradition," He declared pointing to the mistletoe overhead.

He couldn't do this anymore, not right now. He quickly left. Maybe now that he had kissed her for real, he could forget all of these confusing feelings…he stole one more look her direction…or maybe not.

* * *

**Hm, that last bit turned out a little more angsty than I had anticipated. Oh well. Apparently, Jackie found about the Doctor's marmalade addiction. 'Fear Her' was on so I just had to put that in :-) I may write a third and final chapter but don't count on it. I always love reviews!**


End file.
